Mechanical keys remain the primary method of access to millions of locations, such as restaurants, retail, banks, small businesses, public sector facilities, and vacation properties. However, the use of mechanical keys creates a variety of challenges for business owners, managers, and homeowners. For example, an employee's unreturned, lost or stolen key may require a costly re-keying. Additionally, a mechanical key, by itself, leaves no access audit trail, eliminating the ability to determine who accessed a specific location and when that location was accessed. Moreover, after-hours deliveries and services require the presence of an employee or the distribution of keys to third party vendors.